Scotland Japan World
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: The members of Schwarz and Weiss take their rivalry oversea when Aya's family nemesis appears there. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, so please, don't sue me.

Silence filled the secret house that Schwarz resided in, except for the faint clacking of Nagi's computer. He had requested no one disturb him as he worked, so the others had left to… amuse themselves. So he sat in the library on the opposite wall from the only phone in the room.

When a faint ray of sun fell through the heavy drapes, the phone rang. And kept ringing, much to Nagi's annoyance. It even ignored the answering machine, and kept on making that annoying buzz.

Swearing mentally, Nagi finally gave up and floated the phone over, thankful that all of the phones in the house were cordless.

"Yes?" he nearly snapped

"Are you alone?" a distorted voice asked

Nagi rolled his eyes, swearing yet again in his mind. "Yes, I am." He let anger and irony seep into his voice.

The voice paused briefly before continuing. "I have a mission for you and your team."

"There is someone you want us to kill?"

"No, protect."

"Farfarello won't be too happy."

"The person may become a target to your opposition."

Nagi straightened at the inadvertent mention of Weiss. "If you wish us to protect someone that they may kill, then it will, as Farf puts it, 'hurt God.' Who is the person, and where are they?"

"The surname is Takatori, and they are in Scotland."

Nagi gaped at the phone as it buzzed from the other person disconnecting.

_Was this person daft? Didn't he know that it was he and his friends that had killed the last one? And now someone wanted them to protect this one?_

After a while, when the phone started to beep about being off the cradle, he floated the phone back to its cradle, thankful yet again, that they had gotten a cordless one. The project he was working on got pushed aside and he proceeded to look up information on the country.

Farf would not be too happy about defending a Scot, considering he was Irish, but if he knew that it would hurt God in the end, he may forget about it.

Tbc  
IIIIIIIIII  
Nagi: What is a Takatori doing over in Scotland?

_Don't worry, it'll be explained… somehow. My mind's twisted, all right?_

Schu: I'll say it is.


	2. Chapter 1

The Weiss boys jumped from their respective seats as the movie they were watching was paused. Turning around to see who had done so, they saw Manx halfway down the staircase. Aya threw her a glare for interrupting; the others threw popcorn her way. Manx glanced at the screen where several men were baring their bottoms to some unseen enemy.

"Well, at least you're learning about a different culture." She smiled

"What is it woman? We were just to get to a good part." Aya fumed

"Anything that has sword fights, hmm Abyssinian?" Manx smirked at the others. "I have a mission for you boys. I know that Abyssinian will take it, so I'll present it to you now.

"Apparently, someone has gotten it into their warped head that Scotland needs to be ruled separately from England and has proclaimed theirself as the King of Scotland. Now, given, the Queen of England won't have anyone taking up the old titles in these new age times, but we have reason to believe that this person may just get the idea that if they can rule Scotland, they may just be insane enough to try and rule the whole world. We don't need a mess like this leaking to the press, so you are to make sure that it doesn't and the rest of the world declare war on him."

She tossed the file she was holding onto the coffee table. Siberian picked it up and leafed through it. He then nodded and passed it to Bombay. "You're right, Manx," Ken said, "Aya will definitely leap at a chance to do this. We'll make sure that he doesn't go gallivanting off, without us."

Aya turned his glare to Ken, "Gallivanting? These aren't the British Isles. We do not go gallivanting anywhere."

"No, we don't do so in Japan." Yohji piped up after he read through the material, "But fer where we're goin' m'lad," he mocked the language of the movie they were watching, "ye jist might."

Omi suppressed a laugh.

"Nice, Yohji." Ken smirked

Aya glared at all of them, holding his hand out for the folder.

"All you really need to know is that there is still one person out there bearing the name which you hate." Ken stated

"Takatori?" Aya asked, confused, "But Schwartz killed the last one!"

"Apparently William Takatori was living under his mother's name. Now that he's old enough to think for himself, he has taken his father's name. Obviously he is not well informed about the rest of his kin. Or, he thinks that since he is over in a different country, then he will not suffer the fate like them." Manx said, "Weiss, deny this evil beast his tomorrow. I'll leave you to study their language now. We need you to blend in as much as possible."

With that, she walked back up the stairs, turning the movie back on as she did.

"What did she mean by blend in?" Omi asked

IIIIIIIII

"I mean that if we are to take this job from this mystery person, then we ought to blend in with the natives as much as possible." Nagi explained.

"I refuse to wear that… thing!" Schuldig waved his hand at the item on the screen that Nagi was about to order.

Crawford pinched the bridge of his nose. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the only ones who wear those things regularly anymore… royal guards?"

"Yes." Nagi smiled, "Besides, we are going to be protecting him, so what better disguise?"

"And…" Farf licked his favorite blade, "I can hide more things within those folds, or even under it. Think of it as a very good advantage, Schu."

"I just don't like this."

IIIIIIIII

"And you are absolutely certain that this is as far back as you can go?" A young man, not even twenty asked the person next to him as he bent over a piece of paper as long as his leg.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Well now. If anyone asks me why I think I should inherit, then I just show this to them, right?"

"Well, sir, there are others who could claim that they have as much a right, given the way that you are going about it."

"Then find them and kill them! I will not have my throne usurped!"

"Y-yes, your Highness."

_Okay, who doesn't know what movie the boys were watching?_ _As to blending in, that will be explained more as we go along. I guess he _has _heard about the others being killed, then, if he doesn't want his throne usurped…. Or maybe he's just a loony. You decide. I still am. Again, I don't own the Weiss/Schwarz boys. But I LOVE to mess with them! _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Weiss Boys.

"You know, now that I have this on, it doesn't feel too bad. It's roomy, allows me to maneuver easily, and the color matches quite well. Thank you, Omi." Yohji said, glancing over at the youngest member.

Aya glared from the couch, his own 'demeaning' garb on. "It's a skirt."

"Its proper name is a kilt, Aya." Omi reprimanded. "Besides, I would think that you would mind the least. You are the most active out of all of us, and use a sword. Now you'll just fit in with the locals better."

"The locals do not use katanas, they use halberds, bastard swords, or claymores."

"Ah, quit yer whinin'. At least yer in black." Yohji quipped.

IIIIIIIII

"Nagi, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Farfarello's kilt of his nationality?"

"Yes. Why?"

"If we're supposed to be protecting this King, then wouldn't it be wiser if we didn't broadcast his nationality? The royal guards will not be too keen on an old enemy protecting him."

"So we take our chances, and explain to them that it's an international emergency that he have our protection. If they don't like that answer then we can give them a more physical one."

"Yes, but wouldn't it just be easier for Schuldig to make him want to have our help?"

"I agree", the German said from his chair "It would be much easier to make the person controlling them to convince them that we are there to help, rather than trying to make the masses welcome us first."

"Okay, then how are we going to get an audience with the King?"

IIIIIIIII

Manx saw the foursome off at the airport, guiding them to their personal jet. She kept glancing at the assassins, trying to keep a straight face, but a small smirk kept on playing across her lips. The sight of them all wearing kilts of various tartans, authentic right down to the socks, and shoes was… unusual but at the same time appeasing.

"May you have a safe flight."

Aya scowled, catching that she was still smirking, but the others thanked her, and hoped she didn't miss them too much.

At the same airport on the other side of the terminal…

"What do you mean, you won't let me board the plane?" Farf asked the officer.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are acting highly suspiciously, and, no offense, you don't look…" he was interrupted by Schuldig.

"But officer, I can vouch for him. He's a great guy once you get to know him. He's harmless. Really." He smiled widely, tapping into the man's brain at the same time.

"Okay… if you say so." The officer scratched his head, then stepped aside.

"Now I remember one of the reasons we keep you around." Nagi said, "Maybe it will be easier to see him than I thought it would."

"Harmless?" Farf asked

"Well, what else would you expect me to say? That it was an accident that you have all those scars, and that your eye's gone? As if he would have believed that nonsense?"

"He believed the nonsense you fed him, didn't he?"

"Oh quiet down." Crawford said, "You'll disturb the other passengers."

IIIIIIIII

"My Lord! My Lord!" A young man came running into the self-proclaimed king's room.

"What?" William scowled.

"My Lord, we have just received a… a rather distressing letter."

"And?"

"Sire?"

"Well what does it say?"

"It… it says… stop this foolishness at once or there shall be dire consequences."

"FOOLISHNESS?" He kicked a stool as he rose to his feet. "Who sent that? Who is calling me a fool?"

"A man calling himself 'Mamoru Takatori.'"

"What did you say his last name was?" William whispered

"Uh… T- takatori."

"There are no others! Only ME!" He glared at the messenger. "Find out what you can about this… Mamoru. I don't want to see you again until you do. GO!"

IIIIIIIII

"Achoo!" Omi sneezed, then shivered.

"You're not coming down with a cold, are you?" Ken asked

"No, I don't know where that came from."

TBC

Author's note: for people who don't know about certain things. When someone sneezes once, it usually means that someone else is talking about them, and if someone shivers for no apparent reason, it means that someone or something has just walked across their would-be grave.


	4. Chapter 3

The four men disembarked, immediately taking in their surroundings. The one detail that Manx had left out of her debriefing on the way to the airport was what their foreign contact looked like. It's not as if someone could stand around holding a sign that said "Weiss." Arriving in a decent time, they did not see any members of Schwarz either around them or on the flight over. However, it could still be possible that they arrived earlier.

Omi shifted from foot to foot, trying not to be obvious on his adjustment of clothing. Yohji looked at him, smiling, but could not help fidgeting with his own special attire.

"Ah!" Yohji pointed at a well endowed, well dressed woman, "I think that lady may be our contact. I'll just go ask--"

"Get back here, you." Aya grabbed the back of his shirt. "And you guys were worried about _me_ gallivanting off somewhere? First we need to get our luggage. And they better not have lost mine, or someone's dying after I get a new weapon."

The four of them made their way to the baggage claims at the beginning of the terminal, ignoring the complains of the other people and their children, the couples reuniting, or even the long separated families. However, it did not stop the huge amounts of bodies trying to claim their own luggage and being bumped into as they went.

IIIIIIIII

"Farfarello, calm yourself, please." Schuldig placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's only a little longer until we can get off the plane."

"That child has been kicking my seat for the past thirty minutes. Besides, no-one will notice me do anything if I use the right tool. Especially if I'm behind him at the time." Farfarello grit out.

"Farfarello." Crawford said, "You will endure it, and no revenge when we disembark."

Farfarello looked over at his 'leader' knowing that he had to remain quiet now or suffer the consequences.

IIIIIIIII

Aya carefully opened his duffel bag, peaking to find the hilt of his sword. Not seeing it at once, he slipped one hand inside to feel around for it. He let some of his tension go once his hand closed around the familiar grip.

"Everything fine, Aya?"

Aya glanced over at Yohji. "Yes, it is. Thank You."

"Excuse me, sirs, but could you help me, please?"

"Sirs?" Yohji turned around to see the bosomy lady from before standing in front of them. "Oy, wot! Nah, 'ere, lass! We 'nay polis. Ye'll want them, thar."

"Oh no, I think I want the four of you." She leaned in close to Yohji, then said in a softer voice, "Right, Balinese?"

"Right!" Yohji grinned, looping his arm around hers, "Lead the way madam! We shall follow you wherever you want to go!" He shot a look over at Aya, a look of _'I told you it was her' _in his eyes.

IIIIIIIII

"Sire! I have the report you wished to have completed!"

"That took less time than I expected. There has to be something odd about this information."

"Apparently Mamoru Tak-"

"Do NOT speak that name unless you are addressing me."

"My apologies, Sire. Shall I continue?"

"Yes, yes, continue."

"I found in the Japanese archives that all members of the family, including Mamoru, died two years ago. However, that apparently cannot be the case if we received the letter two days ago."

"Do some more digging. I want ALL information you can possibly find."

TBC

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience everyone! I believe that I should be able to finish this story within 1 to 3 chapters. As always, I do not own Weiss Kreuz!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz

"You Highness, if I may? These men wished to join in the ranks of your personal guard."

"Oh?" William turned to face four men, then staggered back, a bit wide-eyed,"Why on earth would an Irishman be willing to be my personal guard?"

"Your Highness... we were sent to defend you from some people who we believe have been sent to assassinate you. And we have dealt with them before."Crawford bowed "Interesting..." William turned back to the window, "Yet if you've dealt with them before, then why is it that you let them live?"

"Tch." Farfarello bit out,"They are almost as talented as we are. I believe it was a stalemate with heavy wounds on both sides that we last encountered them."

"If they are here, then we can at the very least keep them occupied while other get you to safety, Your Highness." Schuldig bowed

'An Irishman, a German, and two Americans walk into a bar...' William thought, "Very well, we approve, and start today. Kentigern, get these men some proper attire."

"With all respect, Your Highness, I'd like to keep my current attire." Farfarello asked "If you are more comfortable, then by all means, however the other guards may not look on it too favorably."

Farfarello grinned, "Let them try something; then I can show you my skills for why I am good at protecting you."

Kentigern paled, "Ah, I don't think that will be necessary. Why don't you stay here and the rest of you follow me?"

IIIII

"So how were you planning on helping us get close to the brat?" Aya asked "And a fine hello to you too, Abyssinian." The woman retorted, sliding into the driver's seat of a car.

"May I inquire to your name, beautiful?" Yohji asked as he slid into the passenger's seat.

"You can call me Toyger." She responded flatly.

"Yes ma'am." Yohji sighed, despondent about her being business only.

"And to answer your question, Abyssinian, I have already gotten papers arranged for you to attend a graduation ceremony for you to get into the royal guard. Once you are in, then it should be easy for you, correct?"

"Yes, it will."

IIIII

"Smooth Schu, very smooth." Crawford smiled, runnings his hands over his new clothes. "Making that man believe we were

applying for the positiom."

"Well it also helps that Farfarello can pull off his intimidation so well too." Schuldig responded

"And execute those threats meticulously." Crawford grinned, the sun glinting off his glasses, "It's what we're ALL good

at."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for our contact to say something, or for our enemies to make a move."

IIIII

"Kentigern, have you been able to find any more information about 'that man?'"

"No, Your Highness, however, I have found out some disturbing news." He cleared his throat before continuing, "There were

reports made by other members of your fathers branch of employees about seeing your current personal guards arounf your

father. And to the best of their knowledge, they were the last people to see him alive."

"Really now?" William narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that it is highly probable that he was killed by them?"

"Y-yes, Your Highness. It does appear that way."

"Keep a close eye on them."

"Yes Your Highness." Kentigern bowed "Oh, and I have a list of the most recent graduates who shall be joining the ranks

of guards as of tomorrow."

"Any promising ones for further promotion?"

"Yes, sir, there are five that show great potential." He handed the files over.

"Hmmm... this one, this Alistair McLeod. I'd like to meet him He looks like a very promising man to me."

He tossed one of the files back on the table, a photo in the upper left-hand corner revealing Aya's typical glower.

IIIII

_Author's Note: I know it's been a while. Almost there, though!_


	6. Chapter 5

Notes:

"Spoken word"

'Thoughts or writing'

Aya leaned against the wall in the ante-room to his Highness' meeting room, his mind racing from one thing to another. Without his weapon, or any backup, however, this would be a very bad time to even try and complete his mission.

"Thank you for waiting, Mr. McLeod, his Highness will see you now."

Kentigern ushered Aya in to a sparsely decorated room. By one window, a young man stood, drinking something from a small tea cup. Leaning against the wall next to him, was Farfarello, his one good eye closed, and looking rather calm. Aya took a deep breath, trying to keep his own face calm, and trying to keep from twitching for something that he had to leave in his room.

"Please,have a seat Mr. McLeod." Kentigern gestured, taking a seat himself.

"No, thank you, I'd prefer to stand." Aya declined, 'Shit! What the hell is he doing here? And are any of the others with him?'

"Ah, Mr. McLeod." The young man turned around, "I've read much about you from the instructor's and examiner's reports."

William looked Aya up and down, "And you are exactly as they described. Tell me, how would you like to take your ambition farther?"

"Excuse me?"

Kentigern started to speak, but William raised his hand, stopping him, "Your competitive nature and strength are great attributes. A perfect match of qualities for my current personal guards." He placed his teacup down, "Well? How would you feel about joining their ranks?"

Aya's mind raced once more, 'You've got to be kidding me! Does this man have any sense of what is really going on around him or is he just stupid?' Aya paused, looked out the window and ran a hand through his hair, "May I take some time to think it over, your Highness?"

"Take all the time you need, Mr. McLeod, but do not keep us waiting for too long."

"Of course, your Highness."

IIIII

Aya slammed his fists into the pillow of his bunk. Fury raged through him at being bound and unable to act at the time. 'That brat! Is he only toying with me?'

"Alistair?" A gentle hand laid on his forearm.

Aya glared up at Ken, "_THEY_ are here."

"They?" Ken asked

"Or at least one of them is."

"Who, Alistair? Who is here?"

"Schwarz." Yohji stated, entering the room.

Both turned to look at the man. "Who did you see?"

"Schuldig. You?"

"The one who has an eye patch and scars - can't remember his name."

Omi stumbled into the room, bumping into Yohji. Recovering for a moment, he shambled over to his bunk before flopping in. "I just saw Crawford talking to Nagi. I was lucky, though; I managed to get away before they saw me."

"Dammit!" Aya shouted, "They are all here! And to make things worse, they're protecting him!"

"They're what?" The rest chimed

"That's what I was summoned for - to see if I wanted to join them in His Highness' personal guard."

"Why would he need so many personal guards?" Ken asked

"Someone tell me, why are _we_ here again?" Aya glared at Ken, "Why else you idiot?"

"Oh... " Ken looked abashed, "But he asked you? Take it, Alistair! You can be our key to getting the job finished!"

"He's right."

"Oh sure, I'll just waltz right up to Crawford saying, 'let's be friends and help his _royal p_-'"

Aya got cut off as there was a knock at the door. He straightened immediately, quickly rearranging his clothes and marched over to the door. "Yes?"

Kentigern stood on the other side, his hand raised to knock once more, "Ah, I had heard some yelling and wanted to make sure everything was all right. But more importantly, I was hoping you had an answer, as His Highness just received another threat."

Aya looked at the rest of his teammates, each of them nodding for him to go. Following Kentigern, Aya rushed out the door, followed by all but Omi, who was still laying on his bunk.

IIIII

"Your Highness, this must be a mistake!"

"Than you tell me what this should mean!" William threw the letter down onto the table.

A knock at the door followed by Kentigern, Aya, Yohji, and Ken entering interrupted the outburst. "Your Highness." Aya bowed, "How may I assist you today?"

"Tell me, what do you think of this letter?"

Aya picked the letter and read carefully:  
'To His Royal Impersonator,  
You, Sir, are a coward and a fool. You lock yourself up in a castle that has not been used to its fullest potential in over a hundred years and are still trying to gain the aid of those around you who have not seen combat in several years. Even the United States' Marines would be able to get through your defenses. You play at being ruler when you have not even made a formal announcement nor a formal public coronation ceremony. And you trust your closest "guards" way too quickly. Get out now, renounce what you have started and this may be cleaned up quietly. Do not, and your name and face will, quite literally if I have my way, be splattered across the front page of the news tomorrow morning.'

"I would say that this is a threat to utterly destroy you. The way he describes how you are situated means to me that he is either in the country and observing you, or has managed to infiltrate your company himself. However, he also mentions taking a closer look at your personal guards, if I am to interpret the phrase 'closest guards' correctly. Knowing this, however, would you still wish me to join them if you need to examine them more closely?"

William looked at the three new arrivals to his room. He was about to speak when there was another knock at the door. "Enter."

Schuldig, Nagi, Crawford and Farfarello entered the room, each looking only slightly concerned, "You asked for us, Your Highness? Something... about a new threat?"

William looked from the three who were still kneeling and waiting his answer to the four who still stood just inside the room. "You know Alistair, We think that you are completely right. Take down these four fools for us, then. Your friends may assist."

"With pleasure!" Aya drew his sword and charged at Crawford, shock and rage playing across his opponent's face.

"Kentigern! To the roof, I believe."

"Yes, Your Highness, your helicopter is there."

IIIII

Kentigern and William raced up the flights of stairs, stopping briefly to catch their breath and listen if they were being followed. The noise of battle echoed in the stone corridors, but nothing indicating anyone climbing up behind them. Rounding the last bit of stairways, Kentigern took the lead and carefully opened the door, checking to see if there may be anyone around the helicopter. Satisfied that there was no-one around, he ran over to get it started. Halfway there, William watched horrified as his closest companion was impaled through the chest with a crossbow bolt. William skidded to a halt and whirled around to see where it had come from.

"Tsk, tsk, little cousin of mine." A silhouette said from the rooftops.

"Little? Why you... wait, Cous-" William never finished his query, a crossbow bolt sticking out of his temple assured that.

"Sorry, Cousin, but you cannot have the future that you had planned." Omi gently folded his cousins arms across his waist. "And I'm sorry for having found you the way I did."

IIIII

"So, Bombay, when will you be telling the rest of your teammates?"

"Telling them what, Manx?"

"About who the client was?"

"I thought we never got that information revealed, so I think that it shouldn't matter, don't you?"

"Have it your way... Mamoru."

Author's Note: Phew! I can tell you this, I wrote and rewrote how exactly I wanted to have the wording in the end, but I hope that you like how it all turned out. Sorry it took me so long to finish, and I greatly appreciate your patience while I did. But at least I only have one left to finish before I can carry on to my next project. I'm sure that my muses won't stay quiet for too long now that I am finished with this one.


End file.
